risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Risen 2 Schematics
These Schematics or Recipes can be collected, bought or sold in Risen 2: Dark Waters. The former is a blueprint detailing how to build something (at a Workbench, Forge or Voodoo Altar), i.e. weapons, sceptres, rings, earrings, and amulets; whereas the latter are required to brew potions (at a Voodoo Cauldron) or alcohol (at a Pot Still). Crafting Locations * A Workbench can be found: ** with Barney in the Pirates' Den on Tacarigua ** with Webster in the Puerto Isabella on the Sword Coast ** with Henri in the Harbour Town on Antigua ** with Fernando in town in Caldera * A Forge can be found: ** with Stone in the Pirates' Den on Tacarigua ** with Cooper in the Puerto Isabella on the Sword Coast ** with Wilson in the Harbour Town on Antigua * A Voodoo Altar can be found: ** in the Shaganumbi Village on the Sword Coast ** in a cave just north of Puerto Isabella on the Sword Coast ** in the Maracai Village in Maracai Bay ** with the Shaman south-east of the native village also in Maracai Bay ** in Emma's shop in Harbour Town on Antigua ** with Di Silva in a upper floor Hotel room in Caldera * A Voodoo Cauldron can be found: ** in the Shaganumbi Village on the Sword Coast ** in the Maracai Village in Maracai Bay ** with the Shaman south-east of the native village also in Maracai Bay * A Pot Still can only be found: ** with Elia above the tavern in the Pirates' Den on Tacarigua Recipes for Alcohol To brew alcoholic beverages you require the Distiller Skill, a recipe, the ingredients, and a Pot Still. Bloody Mary Recipe Recipe for Grog Recipe for a Painkiller Recipe for Rum Recipes for Potions To brew potions you require the Brew Potion Voodoo Skill, a recipe, the ingredients, and a Voodoo Cauldron. Temporary Potions Recipe for a Thief's Potion Recipe for a Spirit Essence Recipe for a Potion of Blades Recipe for a Marksman's Potion Recipe for a Potion of Awe Recipe for a Ritual Potion Recipe for a Potion of Persuasion Permanent Potions Swordthorn Essence Recipe Sharpeye Paste Recipe Recipe for Graveroot Extract Recipe for Fool's Juice Schematics for Weapons To create weapons you require various Skill, a recipe, the ingredients, and an Forge or a Workbench. Pistols Schematic for a Sawn-Off Shotgun Schematic for The Twins Rifles Schematic for a Storm Rifle Schematic for a Seaman's Shotgun Shotguns Schematic for a Double-barrelled Shotgun Schematic for a Fire Cudgel Slashing Weapons Schematic for a Captain's Sabre Schematic for a Scimitar Schematic for a Plank Breaker Piercing Weapons Schematic for a Duelling Epee Schematic for an Epee Schematic for a Rapier Schematics for Wearable Equipment To amulets, rings, and earrings require a certain Skill, a recipe, the ingredients, and a Voodoo Altar. Amulets Schematic for an Ancestral Stone Schematic for a Bone Necklace Schematic for a Curse Stone Schematic for the Hunter's Necklace Schematic for a Jade Pendant Schematic for a Soul Necklace Schematic for a Ti' Ha Ko Schematic for a Tribal Symbol Schematic for the Warrior's Jewellery Schematic for a Skull Amulet Rings Schematic for a Bone Ring Schematic for a Hunter's Ring Schematic for a Jade Ring Schematic for a Soul Ring Earrings Schematic for a Bloodthorn Earring Schematic for a Feather Earring Schematic for a Jade Earring Schematics for Sceptres & Dolls To create sceptres or dolls you require the Skill, a recipe, the ingredients, and n Voodoo Altar. Schematic for the Sceptre of Fear Schematic for the Sceptre of Power Schematic for the Skull Sceptre Schematic for a Curse Doll Category:Risen 2 Items Category:Risen 2 Schematics